


Love

by ArcherHybrid



Series: Labor of Love [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I wanna thank everyone who's been reading my one-shots. A couple of you have put in requests so I will make every effort I can to get those done

Secluded. Alone. Fed one lie after the other. In service of hatred for anything and everything. But even despite all that, she always found a way to slip away, only for a few moments here and there, and look at the stars. She’d climb the trees, look out past the folds, and imagine an entire world away. She had desired to go there one day. To walk under the stairs. Across barren landscapes. Explore outside this sheltered world she was born into.

And then he came along. He, who changed everything she ever knew. Or thought she knew. He, who shamefully flirted with her. And yet, it had worked. She approached him. She was intrigued. And they talked for hours. It was damn near dawn by the time sleep finally took them. He didn’t know. He would never know. That she was watching him, until sleep claimed him, and she listened to his breathing even out. And then she left him. And Legolas approached her, because he had seen, but he hadn’t told her, and just asked her if she was alright, because he always seemed to worry about her.

And then he was gone. So they gave chase, and Legolas, he said to “shut the gate”, and it did. The dwarves were trapped. But then the orcs came. And instead of recapturing their prisoners, they were fighting orcs. She had lost sight of him in the fray. But then she found him again. Not by pure coincidence. But by the stroke of an ill-fated arrow.

She was about to kill an orc, but Legolas said no. Take him. Interrogate him. And so they did. And the orc told them things. But what it told Tauriel was far worse. It sent chills up her spine. A new kind of thing raged in her. It was the straw that pushed her over the edge. She went after the orcs who escaped, but she was going after _him_ , too.

And she did find him. And others with him. She killed many orcs, and drive off the rest. And there in lines the problem; does she follow Legolas or does she stay and save Kili? Something twists in her something when Oin lays a hand on Kili’s chest, feels his heartbeat. It’s slowing, steadily, and then looks into her face, and tells her they’re losing him. She sees the fear, the worry, the concern in all their faces. If she doesn’t save him for her sake, she does it for them.

She stays.

Afterward, when she is wrapping his leg, he talks to her as if talking to someone in his dream. But he is talking _about_ her, _to_ her. And she doesn’t look back or pretend not listen.

The question was caught in her throat. It was choking her. More so, it rooted something in her heart. A seed. And looking at Kili’s face was like drinking in water to make that seed grow. She stayed there watching him until he fell asleep again, and then it was just his slowed breathing. Which allowed her the moment to think. She didn’t know what to think. All she knew was the tingle in her fingers.

_Do you think she could have loved me?_

_Yes._

_She could have._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to REVIEW


End file.
